Donde están Cloud y Tifa?
by LadyTeefStrife
Summary: Cloud tiene que hablar con Tifa sobre algo importante. Solo dialogo Es mejor de lo que parece...


A/N: Vale, ahora un 'solo dialogo' fic!

Koudelka: "No tienes suficiente con las notas de autor?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Oh, callate, anda."

Zack: "Y yo voy a estar ahí también?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Quizás..."

Zack: "Y si hago el Disclaimer y a cambio tu me metes en la historia?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Hecho."

Zack: "**Disclaimer: a LadyTeefStrife no le pertenece nada de esto**!"

Koudelka: "Dónde están Cloud y Tifa?"

* * *

**Dedicado a: **Cualquiera que le gusten los 'solo dialogo' fics.

**Idea:** A mí me encantan!!

**Titulo**: Dónde están Cloud y Tifa?

(Amor absurdo.)

__

**Tifa**: "Cloud... Por que estamos aquí?"

**Cloud**: "Quería hablar contigo."

**Tifa**: "Vale... Sobre qué?"

**Cloud**: "Teef, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo..."

**Tifa**: "... Sí."

**Cloud**: "Y estamos viviendo juntos."

**Tifa**: "... Cierto."

**Cloud**: "Y tenemos niños a nuestro cargo."

**Tifa**: "Cloud? Que estás intentando decirme?"

**Cloud**: "Teef Te... Te qui-"

**Reno**: "Hey, nena!"

**Cloud**: "-ero."

**Tifa**: "Perdona Cloud, no he oído bien."

**Cloud**: "He dicho que te quie-"

**Reno**: "Que? Estáis intentando ignorarme?"

**Cloud**: "-ro."

**Tifa**: "Perdona Cloud. Reno! Lárgate de una vez!"

**Reno**: "Vale, vale, ya me voy!"

**Cloud**: *suspiro* "Por fin."

**Tifa**: "Sí."

**Cloud**: "Lo que estaba tratando de decir es..."

**Tifa**: "Es..."

**Cloud**: "Te qu-"

**Marlene**: "Tifa!"

**Cloud**: "-iero."

**Tifa**: "Perdona. Marlene? Ocurre algo?"

**Marlene**: "Un hombre con una espada ha entrado en el bar!"

**Cloud**: "Un hombre-"

**Tifa**: "-Qué!?"

**Marlene**: "Y Denzel está allí con él!"

**Tifa**: "Denzel!" *sale corriendo*

**Barret**: "A donde va Tifa?"

**Cloud**: "Va a conocer a Leon."

**Marlene**: "Papa!"

**Barret**: "Ven aquí, mi niña!" *Barret y Marlene se van*

**Aerith**: "Te han dejado solo?"

**Cloud**: "Eso parece."

**Aerith**: "Sabes, Zack es-"

**Cloud**: "Siempre tienes que hablar de tu novio?"

**Aerith**: "Al menos uno de nosotros tiene pareja."

**Cloud**: *mirada mortal*

**Zack**: "No mires mortalmente a mi novia, chico de campo!"

**Cloud**: "Hola Zack."

**Aerith**: "Vas a decirle a Tifa que la quieres de una vez?"

**Cloud**: "Se lo estaba diciendo cuando todos habéis empezado a aparecer de la nada!"

**Zack**: "Vamos, tranquilízate, chico de campo!"

**Cloud**: "Tan solo... Dejadme solo, vale?" *Zack y Aerith se van*

**Yuffie**: "Hey!"

**Cloud**: "DEJAME SOLO!!"

**Yuffie**: "Quién te crees que eres? No puedes gritarle a la única rosa blanca de Wutai! Soy una princesa! No puedes gritarle a una princesa! Dónde están tus modales!? Es que te crees que porque tengas una espada enorme puedes hacer-"

**Vincent**: "Yuffie, vamonos."

**Yuffie**: "Vale!" *Yuffie y Vincent se van*

**Cloud**: "Por fin solo."

**Sephiroth**: "Creías que te había dejado solo?"

**Cloud**: "Tu no! Yuffie, vuelve aquí!"

**Sephiroth**: "Prefieres a una ninja loca antes que a mí?"

**Cloud**: "..."

**Sephiroth**: "Eso pensaba."

**Cloud**: "TEEF!"

**Sephiroth**: "Si, llámala, quiero verla."

**Cloud**: "TIFA!! NO! NO VENGAS!!"

**Tifa**: *desde la distancia* "Estás seguro?"

**Cloud**: "SÍ!"

**Tifa**: "Vale..." *se va*

**Sephiroth**: "Lastima."

**Cloud**: "Ella es MÍA! Lo entiendes!? MÍA!!"

**Sephiroth**: "Parece que te equivocas."

**Cloud**: "Eh?"

**Sephiroth**: "Mira hacia allí." *Cloud mira hacia donde apunta Sephiroth.*

**Cloud**: "PQC! LEON!! TÚ **, SUELTA SU MANO!!"

**Cid**: "Vigila tu ** lenguaje, **!!"

**Denzel**: "Señor Highwind..."

**Cloud**: "TE QUIERO, TIFA!!" *Cloud separa la mano de Tifa de la mano de Leon y la besa.* "Ella es MÍA!!"

*todos aplauden*

**Barret**: "Ya era hora!"

**Cid**: "Ya era ** hora!"

**Sephiroth**: "Lástima."

**Reno**: "NOOOOO!!"

**Zack**: "Te has tomado tu tiempo!"

**Marlene**: "Yay!"

**Denzel**: "Asqueroso..."

**Aerith**: "Por fin!"

**Leon**: "Ha funcionado."

**Vincent**: "..."

**Yuffie**: "Todos! Pagad!"

**Cloud**: "... Pagad?"

**Yuffie**: "Todos sabíamos que Tifa y tu acabaríais juntos. Vince, Leon y Yo hemos ganado!"

**Cloud**: "Ganado? Que apostasteis?"

**Yuffie**: "Cuánto tiempo tardarías en declararte!"

**Cloud**: "Y...?-"

**Leon**: "-3 años."

**Vincent**: "3 años"

**Marlene**: "2 semanas."

**Barret**: "4 años."

**Yuffie**: "3 años!!"

**Denzel**: "3 meses."

**Cid**: "8 años."

**Sephiroth**: "Nunca."

**Reno**: "Que ella te mataría por no declararte."

**Zack**: "10 años."

**Aerith**: "Que se lo dirías en tu lecho de muerte."

**Cloud**: "..."

**Tifa**: "5 años..."

**Cloud**: "Tú también!?"

**Tifa**: "Oh, vamos! Quién hubiera pensado que algo tan tonto como Leon acogiéndome de la mano iba a hacer que te declararas?"

**Leon**: "Ni siquiera yo pensaba que funcionaria."

**Vincent**: "Cloud es realmente posesivo."

**Yuffie**: "Yo lo sabía! Y he ganado! Pagad, pagad!"

**Tifa**: "Estaba a punto de hacer ganar a Reno..."

**Cloud**: "QUÉ!?"

* * *

**A/N**: Fin!

Cloud: "Tifa quería matarme!?"

Zack: "Estoy en la historia!"

Koudelka: "Absurdo."

Tifa: "Que bueno ver a todos otra vez!"

LadyTeefStrife: "Cloud, a veces incluso _**YO**_ quiero matarte."

Cloud: "Por qué!?"

LadyTeefStrife: "CADA ** VEZ QUE ESTÁS A PUNTO DE DECLARARTE SIEMPRE PARAS!! Que, suficientemente claro?"

Cloud: "...Lo siento."

LadyTeefStrife: "Más te vale."

Cloud: "**Disclaimer: a LadyTeefStrife no le pertenece nada de esto.**"

Tifa: "Vamos, Cloud. No pasa nada." *Tifa abraza a Cloud*

Zack: "L&R!"

LadyTeefStrife: "Gracias por leer!"

cloti es felicidad!!


End file.
